Neo-Kryptonian
This is the "Neo-Kryptonian" Power Set. So far 6 known people have this power set. Suzy , Kalvin , Julie, Sven, Thor and Svenn. Suzy and Kalvin remember gaining these powers from being struck by a blue meteor. Julie's origin is "complicated". Sven, Thor and Svenn claim to have gotten their powers after being exposed to toxic waste when a barrel of the stuff exploded, but the details change depending on how drunk, or amused they are. This powerset manifests as extreme strength,the ability to fly and to be very durable. Note these people are two orders of magnitude less powerful than Kryptonians as seen in "Superman Returns " or "Man of Steel " Suzy and Kalvin, having been experienced adventurers have learned how to use these powers well, resulting in a slightly larger END pool and slightly upgraded stats. Under a red sun, these powers fade to nothing - how fast this goes is tied to the dramatic sensor. Magic has about double the effect (Magic Missiles will do double the apparent damage to NK person), or someone with this effect has a save against the spell that's twice as difficult compared to someone normal. Drains recover slower. So an effect that takes away strength recovers at half the rate of someone normal. The presence of their green rock causes pain and disability, with a painfully miserable feeling. Powers fade away, too. These people max out at about Mach 3.5 in Earth's Atmosphere. Their resistant PD leaves them bullet resistant. Small arms are all but useless, but heavy caliber weapons can hurt these people a skilled gunner who can direct a stream of .50 caliber fire onto one of these people and keep it there might just kill them. Artillery or heavy anti-aircraft missiles will usually take them out of a fight. Suzy, being hit by a sidewinder missile, was knocked out briefly and took several minutes to recover. The special effect of these is "Psionics". the strength is not necessarily huge, dense muscles, but is a skin field of telekinesis. Neo Kryptonian people sparkle. With more exertion, they sparkle more. This is dust and dead skin cells being destroyed in their defensive field. These powers can be consiously turned off. Hero Stats *Limited Power: Drains recover one step slower: -¼; *Limited Power: Not under a Red Sun: -¼ (10) (7) *END Reserve (500 END, 1 REC/turn); (Energy battery) *END Reserve (0 END, 5 REC/turn); Limited Power: Only in Direct Sunlight: -½; (Direct Sunlight charges the battery faster) *+45 STR; (Strength) *+7 DEX; (Hand-eye coordination) *+5 CON; (Constitution) *+5 PRE; (Presence, personal magnetism) *+2 SPD; (How soon they go and how many impusles they have. Normal humans have a SPD of 3, highly trained humans have SPD of 4 or 5. 6 or more is super human) *+11 PD; (Physical defense against normal attacks like baseball bats or automobile bumpers) *+11 ED; (Energy defense, Defense against normal fires or electricity) *Damage Resistance (10 PD/10 ED); (Defense against blades and bullets, or Lasers and lightning bolts) *Regeneration (1 BODY/Turn); (Keeps them alive - they can return from mostly dead to fully healed in 30 minutes.) *12d6 Energy Blast: Heat Rays from the eyes; Range: 300; Versus: ED; Increased END: ×3, -1; Limited Power: (60) (20) 18 *N-Ray Vision; Substance: Lead or FFs; (See through things, Lead or force fields block) *20" Flight (NC: 640"); Non-Combat Multiplier: ×32, *Life Support; Doesn't Eat, Excrete or Sleep; (3) *Life Support: High Pressure/Vacuum; *Life Support: High Radiation; *Life Support: Intense Heat/Cold; *Immune to Disease; *Need Not Breathe; Charges: 2, +¼; Recoverable Charges: -2 lev; Continuing Charges: 1 Hour, *Susceptibility: Green Rock (2d6 STUN/Phase); Condition: Uncommon, +5 *Vulnerability: Magic (2× Effect); Attack: Uncommon, +5 Category:Background Category:DSH